1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a technique for operating an object, in a three dimensional space, displayed on a two dimensional screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for operating, through designating a predetermined coordinate position on a two dimensional screen by using a pointing device such as a mouse or a touch panel, an object, in a virtual three dimensional space, displayed on the screen.
For example, a technique for moving, rotating, enlarging, or downsizing a 3D object by designating a single coordinate position on a touch panel is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-259065.
Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-293864, disclosed is a technique in which an operation coordinate system (x axis, y axis, z axis) for an object positioned in a three dimensional space is provided in the space, and the object is rotated by designating a desired axis as an axis of rotation, and then drawing an end portion of an arrow of one of the other axes to a desired rotation direction.
However, according to the technique disclosed in the above-described Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-259065, when, for example, the 3D object is moved, a direction and a speed of the movement thereof is merely determined in accordance with the designated coordinate position, and therefore, an intuitive sense of controlling the 3D object, i.e., a user holds the object with the hand in order to move the object, cannot be obtained.
Also, in the technique disclosed in the above-described Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-293864, when the object is rotated to the desired direction, a position and an angle of the operation coordinate system has to be firstly set, and therefore, there has been a problem that the number of required procedures for the operation is increased.